


Cheated

by ArraFrost



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Domestic Avengers, M/M, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArraFrost/pseuds/ArraFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony are haunted by the memories of the family they were meant to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheated

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt on tumblr.

The lab doors were locked, Tony's welding mask was on, the blow torch was in his hand, and AC/DC was playing at a soothing billion and five decibels. Everything was cut off and secluded, exactly as it should be tonight and how it had been for days.

Neither Tony or Steve had spoken to each other in nearly a week. The few times when Tony had tempted the fates and left the lab was at three in the morning when Steve was definitely in their bedroom, whether sleeping or not that wasn't important. As long as he wasn't in the kitchen or likely to see him in the hallways.

He knew Steve had been around though to see him... he'd heard the footsteps outside the door and although Steve had the codes to override if he pleased, he never did. He would stand there watching for a maximum of five minutes before ascending the stairs and leaving Tony to continue to ignore him. Each time, Steve would leave food on the steps, clearly visible through the glass and Tony would send Dummy to fetch it for him once Captain America was far away.

“ _Daddy, want up!”_ The voice startled Tony and immediately the blow torch was on the table, turning off automatically, and the helmet was lifted. He looked down at the floor around him, eyes frantic as they searched for his toddler. The little boy who took up so much of his attention yet never enough.

No one was there. His lab was empty save for himself, his cars and the Iron Man suits. And Dummy, who moved in confusion at the loud noise of the discarded blow torch.

“ _Pick me up, daddy. Wanna see!”_

Tony's lips quirked up into a sad smile as he gazed down at the empty space. “Wanna see what Daddy's working on, Peter?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his boy bouncing around his feet. That bright smile, those wide and curious eyes that were always ready to learn and held nothing but admiration for his father.

Kneeling down, Tony placed the mask on the floor, looking through reality and into the past. He could feel Peter wrapping his arms around his throat in a tight hug when Tony would lift him up any time he ran into the lab. The laughter at being swung into the air and perched on Tony's shoulders as they strutted about playing superheroes with... Steve.

Tony rocked his head back against the work bench, closing his eyes tightly. “Jarvis... ask Steve to come down here. Please.”

“ _Right away, sir.”_

_\- - - - - - - -_

Steve leaned over the kitchen sink, the vegetables he was washing for supper long forgotten as memories flooded back to him.

“ _Daddy, can I help?”_  Peter, unlike Tony, was always eager to offer his assistance whenever Steve was cooking. Steve wouldn't trust him with cutting the vegetables, he was scared he would hurt his fingers with the knife... accidents happen all the time... all the time.

“You can stir the pot, Peter.” And he would lift his son up onto the counter beside the stove, hand Peter the spoon and let him stir the stew while he cut up the potatoes and plopped them in. All he was doing was stirring a pot yet Peter would have this look of deep concentration in his eyes, just like Tony did whenever he was working downstairs.

He took after Tony so much some days... especially the sass. He didn't do it often but when Peter decided to be sassy it was the cutest thing and Steve could hardly bring himself to punish the little boy for telling Tony to 'man-up' like his Pa and learn to cook properly. That boy had quite the mouth that he no doubt inherited from-

“ _Captain, Tony would like to see you in the lab.”_

“What?” It wasn't only Jarvis' voice that startled him but the request. Nearly a week and not a single word, a single look from his husband and now his presence was being requested?

“ _You're wanted-”_

“Thanks Jarvis.” He brought a shaky hand up to the tab, turning the flow of water, that had long since cleaned the vegetables, off.

\- - - - - - - -

And there he was... slumped against his work desk, legs pulled up to his chest, head resting on his knees. He was shaking, barely noticeable unless you studied that body for years. Every mannerism, every tick, the smallest things, the things no one ever paid attention to were now all Steve could see when he looked at the man he loved. The man he still loves. Nothing could change that.

Tony sensed Steve's presence before he heard the door open or the footsteps as his husband moved closer to him. Cautiously, he glanced up through half-lidded eyes, tears held back by only the tiniest strand of willpower.

Steve was kneeling in a second, scooping up the fragile man in his strong arms even though he felt equally as weak despite the serum. Tears pressed against the back of Steve's eyes as the smaller man snaked his arms around his shoulders tightly, pulling closer and finally letting himself breathe.

“I hated you...” Tony muttered, his voice thickened by the desire to cry, to purge the emotions he'd bottled up safely inside. Inside himself, inside the lab, kept hidden from everyone.

“I know...” Steve whispered reluctantly. It had torn him to pieces... the look Tony had given him that day... the hatred and the blame behind those dark eyes which were hurting so deeply. Nothing had been right after that and neither thought it could ever be that way again.

“I said it was your fault...”

“I... Tony... I know...”

“You were supposed to be watching-”

“ _I know!_ ” The sob left his throat loud and painfully, squeezing Tony's body as he tried to form any sort of apology. He'd tried so many times to say he was sorry but there was no apologizing for what happened... to anyone. No words could alter the past.

“I keep seeing him...”

Steve stroked his hand down Tony's back, kissing his neck. “Me too.”

“I hear him everywhere.”

Steve nodded against Tony's skin. It was the same for him. Every waking moment... there was never silence in that house, no matter how desolate it was.

“Why?” Tony's voice slipped, Steve could feel his tears through his shirt. “Why did-”

“I'm sorry.” Steve cried, unable to say or do anything else as he rocked them gently, holding on to all he had left. “I'm so sorry.” 


End file.
